


It's been a hard day

by LoonyLuna2340



Category: Original Roleplay - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cardiophilia, Cuddling, F/M, Heartbeat Kink, Original Characters - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Role Reversal, Severe Depression, Shameless, TLC, broken boyfriend, chest pains, heartbeat porn, sorry these are mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna2340/pseuds/LoonyLuna2340
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leiko is having a severe depression episode, Yuki helps him the only way she can; cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been a hard day

It had been a long day. Everyone was tired, and everyone wanted to just get some sleep…. But Leiko was by far the one who needed to relax the most; The past few weeks had been emotionally and physically straining for him, and with his severe depression, stress and pain didn't make things any better.

“Hey Leiko…. Are you feeling okay..?” Leiko heard Daniel ask, Leiko putting on his usual smile.  
‘Y-yea… I’m fine.. Just lifting Yoshi’s moving boxes is hard on my back. I’ll be alright..” He tried to finish, hoping Daniel wouldnt press on any further, and he doesnt.

“Okay, dude. I hope your back feels better, Yuki’s just cleaning up her room so if you need her to massage it I’m sure she wouldnt mind.” Leiko smiles a bit, Daniel always being a good friend.

“I-I will…” Quickly, yet not too quickly to arouse suspicion, Leiko goes up the stairs, feeling his chest tighten and his back muscles burn. “F-Fuck…” He mutters.

“Yuki..! Are you in here..?” Leiko walks in, seeing that the only thing left in the room is the paint on the walls. Leiko feels his chest tighten again.

Yuki turns and smiles at him, sweeping the carpet before she vaccums.

“Yes, hon...I’m in here.” She smiles more but it quickly fades when she sees Leiko fall to his knees in front of her and start crying.

“O-Oh my gosh! Honey, what’s wrong..? Are you okay…?” She asks softly, gently pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I-I’m...I’m sorry, S-Sweetie...I-I just….” Yuki watches and he rubs his chest, usually meaning his chest is hurting.

“Shhh…” Yuki Shushes. “It’s okay…” she smiles a bit and gently brushes his bangs out of his face, unsticking them from his tears. “...You’ve been working so hard lately.” She gently puts her hand on his shoulder to feel the tense, heavy muscle beneath his beautiful purple skin. 

“Baby, you’re so tense..!” she exclaims, Leiko just wipes his eyes.

“Y-Yuki… p-please…” another sob escapes from his mouth. “Please just….. I want to cuddle….? Just a little while… I….I’m so tired, but my chest…” She watches as he grips his chest, the tightness looking like it’s affecting his breathing. “...I-It hurts… so much..”

Yuki watches, a little scared but it’s not something she hasnt handled before. She nods and holds his hand, helping him up.

“Of course, Honey… I’m always willing to cuddle!” She giggles, a small smiling forming on Leiko’s lips; her laugh always making him feel better, even if it’s a little bit.

Yuki leads them both into their room, Leiko blushing a bit when Yuki unbuttons his shirt and slips it off so he’s only in his tee-shirt underneath. She smiles a bit and gently rubs his chest, feeling his accelerated and shallow breathing, his heart beating hard in his chest.

“..Leiko… are you okay…? You feel like you’re going to have an anxiety attack…”

“Th-that’s exactly wh-what I’m ha-having…” She feels another Sob tighten his chest, stopping any air from being able to come in until he stops.

“L..Leiko….. Come on…. Let’s go ahead and cuddle. Maybe it’ll calm you down…” Leiko nods, muttering an ‘I hope so’ before Yuki leads him over to the bed, pulling him down.

“Do you…. Want to talk about it…?” She asks, he only shakes his head and lays down, pulling her close t his chest, wrapping his arms tight around her.

“N-No… I just… I only want to hold you…” He says, his voice cracking as fresh tears stream down.

“Oh.. baby… What a horrible day” She mumbles, gently rubbing his tear stained cheeks before trailing down and rubbing his tense shoulders, a soft sound coming from him in response.

“Does that feel good..?” she asks

“Y...Yea…” He mumbles, resting his head on the pillow, his breathing sometimes skipping from the random tensions in his chest.

“Baby, does that hurt..?” she asks, gently putting her hand to his chest, rubbing it to try and relax his muscles.

“Y-yea…. A-Alot…. L-Like I’m being stabbed in the chest..” He says, causing Yuki to bite her lip, but after some thought she finally says.

“Baby… let me hold you…” Leiko opens his eyes and looks at her.

“H-Huh…? Wh-Why..? Wont I be too heavy..?” he asks, she only shakes her head and smiles.

“No, Pumpkin…. I want to treat you how you do to me when I’m upset…” She says, soon holding her arms open for him to climb into. “...So come on..!”

Leiko watches her and lets out a shaky sigh before scooting down into her embrace, her cool skin feeling nice to him.

Yuki smiles and gently rubs his head, pulling his, long, purple hair out of its ponytail, proceeding to run her fingers across his sensitive scalp, tickling it, his tense muscles loosening a bit.

“Baby, it’s okay to rest your head on my chest… I don't mind..!” she says, Leiko looking up at her.

“But…. your ca-” he begins but is immediately shushed again.

“Shh…. just do it..” She smiles. “I want to comfort you like you do for me all the time..” Yuki gently cups the side of his face and guides his head down to her chest. “It’s okay..” She says finally before kissing his head, letting Leiko’s head rest on her chest.

“Y-Yuki..” Leiko begins but she interrupts him.

“Can you hear it..? My heartbeat.?” she asks. Leiko tries to swallow a lump in his throat as he nods.

“Good... “ She says, gently kissing the top of his head. “Just listen... and let me run my fingers through your hair…”

Leiko bites his lip and nods, closing his eyes to try and relax into her but is far from relaxing, even as Yuki tickled his scalp, he’s too stressed and depressed to really take in what’s happening.

“ are you uncomfortable…? Did you want me to stop..?” She asks, Leiko able to hear her heart beat slightly faster.

“N-No..! You can… you can continue… I’m… I’m fine…. I’m sorry.” his chest tightens a bit but as he finished the sentence he wraps his arms around her tightly, trying to snuggle his head more into her chest.

“Don’t be sorry, Sweetheart…” She says, continuing to play with his hair.

 

The slow, steady thump of Yuki’s heartbeat fills Leiko’s world for a while until she speaks again.

“Do you know how much I appreciate you…?” she asks, Leiko opening his mouth to say something until Yuki continues.

“I don't think you do…. Somedays…. I don't know how I would get by without you….Without you there to care for me… to love me… to make me feel protected and safe….how you keep me at peace even when you arent. You’re my whole world, my strong, brave, Precious world..” She says, rubbing his head.

“Y-Yu-”

“If I could take all the joylessness.. Unhappiness...and sorrow out of your life… I would… Because I want you to feel how I feel… just hearing your voice. Seeing your eyes… counting your freckles.” she smiles, gently cupping his other ear, her heartbeat just the slightest bit faster.

“They all bring me happiness.. Seeing your adorable smile warms my heart… hearing you laugh makes my breath freeze…. And feeling you in my arms… makes my heart swell with Happiness…. With Joy… With Love.”

Leiko listens to her, his eyes close and his muscles loosening, his weight actually feeling like weight as he relaxes into her, but he’s still not fully relaxed; his heart’s still beating fast. Yuki giggles a bit after a while, causing leiko to look up at her.

“Oh… I’m sorry, Honey…just...I can feel your heartbeat against my stomach; it’s beating fast…”

Leiko blushes, hoping she wouldnt notice it.

“I-I’m sorry… I cant… I cant help it..” he mumbles, causing Yuki to giggle again.

“Of course you cant, baby! just...WHY is it beating so fast..? Are you still anxious?”

‘Yes’ Leiko thought… but he knew that wasnt the reason. He knew this feeling… it was beating fast because he loved her, with every fiber of his being, he loved her… and her words made him feel so happy, that love grew impossibly big.

“...because… I love you so much… and…. You’re heartbeat… makes me feel weird.” he says, causing her to laugh again.

“Weird…? What do you mean..?” She asks.

“Because… every night before we sleep, you fall asleep to my heartbeat…. It’s never…. The opposite. It’s just… I never realized how soothing it is..” he says, Yuki smiles.

“So, it’s mostly beating fast because your nervous..?” she asks. Leiko takes a minute but eventually nods.

“Aw… Well, just listen… just listen.. And relax..” She says, holding him a bit tighter. Leiko does so, trying his best to fall asleep. The next time Yuki speaks, it’s to herself <3.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, I know this ended really abruptly. but pretend for a moment that you're writing heartbeat porn at 12 in the morning and you have to wake up in 6 hours but you live on the edge so you dont give a fuq. and then you see the time at it's 4:40 :)) yea. sorry xD there will probably be YAOIIIIIIII later :)) ~Loony


End file.
